Wangan Midnight: Devil & Angel
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: Asakura Akio was the last owner of Devil Z. Now, on the 21st Century, new racers are born. Asakura Wangan, "The Next One", will see that not only is this world filled with Fast cars, but is filled with various living machines, including the Devil Z and its new rival: Angel Z
1. Info

_NO Wangan Midnight Category!? ARE YOU MENTAL!?_

 _Well Bloody Balls! Is it only Initial D that gets the attention!?_

 _NOT ANYMORE!_

 _Let's start our Wangan Highway adventure!_

* * *

 **WANGAN MIDNIGHT  
DEVIL & ANGEL**

 **Story:  
** The Wangan-Sen, the fastest expressway, has seen various legends on its racing times: Devil Z, Blackbird, Monster Supra, Dragon GT-R, Legendary FC. But there is a new legend rising that will make the Legendary Midnight Blue S30Z have a new rival: **Angel Z**. What is Angel Z? It's a heavily modified Nissan Fairlady Z33, with a bright Yellow color, a negative color to Devil Z's Midnight Blue. A normal street racer that goes by the name of Asakura Wangan is being spread around Wangan that, with his driving skills, he could be the next one chosen by Devil Z after Asakura Akio, which is NOT a relative, but they have the same Last name. Although, Wangan is also focusing on another driver: Katekaya Himari, which is the owner of Angel Z. Will these drivers cross the line together?

 **Cast:**

 **Asakura Wangan** \- A boy with a sealed destiny. Wangan was named like that because his father used to race on the Wangan, his last name is similar to another racer: Asakura Akio, but both are not related. By encouragement of his father, Wangan has been racing on Wangan-Sen for a long time, and is being called "The Next One", mostly because his skills on the Highway would be compared to a Legend that once raced on Wangan: Devil Z. His first car is a Subaru Impreza WRX STi 2nd Generation with a Rally Bodykit, but a High Speed tuning. He has a Red short hair.

 **Katekaya Himari** \- The Speeding Angel. Himari is a very beautiful woman, but with a powerful car. She is the owner of Angel Z, the Bright Yellow Nissan Fairlady 350Z. The 350Z has been told to be the only one to defeat Devil Z because of its immense power. Angel Z also wants to go faster, and Himari is helping her do it. Himari is also called "The Demonic Angel", since her Blonde hairstyle covers her right eye, which has a different color to her left eye. They say that if you can see her right eye, you will crash and never race her again. Why? Because her right eye is RED, differing from her left eye, which is YELLOW.

 **Tatsuya Kuesu** \- The Daughter of Tatsuya Shima. Kuesu is the next one after her dad to own his Black Porsche 911 Turbo, the "Blackbird" how its called. Her driving skills are the same as her father, and is a formidable rival to Angel Z and Himari. But when she's racing Wangan, which is a childhood friend of her, she wants him to catch up to her and race together with her. She has a black long Ponytail hair and a beauty compared to Himari, but she feels a little jealous that Wangan is chasing after Himari rather than her.

 **Vanessa Hudson** \- The Quick Outsider. Vanessa is from England and is called "The Aston Agent", because of her tuned up Aston Martin DB5. She is able to race on the Wangan at a speed compared to Blackbird or Angel Z, but that's not why she's on the Wangan. She's on the Wangan searching for a Legend: Devil Z. Although she doesn't meet the Z, she meets its future owner, Wangan, and starts getting interested on him until he can drive the Devil Z. She has a White long hair.

 **Yokohama Makoto** \- The Sonic Ghost. Presumed dead when she was 16 years old on a car accident, Makoto actually survived the accident and is now running on Wangan with the Legendary Silver Monster Supra. Unlike Kei, though, she doesn't have the Hi-Boost setting, but she actually tuned up the car for it to be a Real Monster, and because of that, she is being called "The Sonic Ghost". She has a Blue Medium Hair.

 **Inafune Myougi** \- The FC3S addict. Myougi has found Kijima's Legendary FC on a Junkyard, waiting to ride again. She made some more modifications to the car and it can keep up to the Angel Z and Blackbird. But she doubts that her RX-7 FC3S would catch up to the Devil Z, although she never raced it, she wishes to race Devil Z so that she knows if the FC3S that Kijima build and she tuned it up would finally be a match to Devil Z and Blackbird. She has a Brown Twin-Tail hair.

 **Mai Fey-Lang** \- The Chinese Dragon. Mai is a speedster from China and always ran with her Flaming Red Dragon GT-R R32, the car is called "Real Dragon", which is a reference to a legendary driver of a white R32 that once challenged Devil Z and Blackbird, but quit at the last moment. Mai doesn't plan on doing that, although meeting Wangan will prove to be a different experience to her. She has a brunette hair that has two Chinese hair lockers (I don't really know the real name of those...).

* * *

 _The Wangan on the future is proving to have a Female dominance, sure. But hey, sorry if I like to see Women racing!_

 _This is the first Wangan Midnight fanfiction! May this story inspire and make the authors create more stories of this Anime!_


	2. Act 1

_The first Act of this FanFiction will be something similar to the First Act of the anime._

 _It's going to show an image of the future, then it will go back, on this story, one year before what's going on._

 _Shall we start?_

* * *

 **WANGAN MIDNIGHT  
DEVIL & ANGEL**

The Bayshore Route, commonly known as Wangan-Sen in Japan, is the meeting point for various Street Racers. Drivers who come to the Wangan test their speeds and tuning mastery on the Expressway, and various people from also around the world come to the Wangan to test their skills.

Wangan has seen various legends, Dragon R32, Zero FC, Monster Supra...

Two of these legends still are caught until today: The **BlackBird** , and **Devil Z**.

But recently, a new Legendary Car showed up that proved it could keep up with not only BlackBird, but with the S30Z known as the Devil. The Car is known as: **Angel Z**.

The people say Angel Z is a heavily tuned Nissan Z33 Fairlady with an Engine swap similar to the Devil Z. It has an L28Kai engine with two turbines. The difference that makes it catch up with Devil Z is because, since the car is new, it doesn't have a Carburetor, but the Crankshaft of it makes it go from 0 to 100 in a matter of less than 2.0 seconds, just like the Devil Z.

Some even say that Angel Z is capable of defeating Devil Z.

* * *

Right now on the Wangan, there are two cars racing each other: A Rotary tuned Mazda MX-5 Miata, and a Boxer tuned Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X.

"So, have you heard the stories?" The driver of the MX-5 told to the driver of the Evo on the phone "All the legendary cars that race on Wangan are joining together to form a team!"

"Yeah, I heard about that." The driver of the Evo said "They are being called 'Wangan Warriors', and its said that they will be the fastest team in the whole Japan!"

While they were talking about that. Two cars emerged from behind them. One was on the right side of the MX-5, the other was on the left side of the Lan-Evo.

"Huh!?" The two drivers got startled. Then the two cars sped ahead of them.

The cars were revealed to be a Midnight Blue S30Z and a Bright Yellow Z33.

"It's them!" The two drivers said before the two cars went back to the middle lanes, speeding ahead.

" **Devil and Angel Z!** "

And so, Devil and Angel Z sped ahead of the two racing cars into the Wangan line. Both cars weren't racing, they were side by side, cruising at the same speed. Both drivers shifted the gear up and sped even more. They were now at 300 KM/H.

These two drivers are the new speed kings of Wangan: Asakura Wangan and Katekaya Himari.

They sped into Yokohama as the sun rose from their right side, revealing their faces. Wangan having a Red flaming hair and Himari having her Angelic Blonde hair, covering her right eye.

They wished to be like this way before; when Wangan was already making success on the Expressway.

 **ACT 1 - RISE OF THE SUBARU**

* * *

 _One year and a quarter Earlier..._

* * *

On the Wangan, a Blue Subaru Impreza WRX STi with a Rally Bodykit was going at 200 KM/H on the Wangan with four people inside it.

"So, I might have just got my Driver's License, but Wangan here has been racing a lot! Doesn't he look cool?" A guy was talking with two women in the back seats.

"Wow! I heard you are 'The Next One' that people are talking about. Is that true?" One of the girls said.

"Um... I don't know, never really paid attention to rumors." Wangan said.

The 20 year old Teen driving the Subaru was Asakura Wangan. He was named like that because his father raced on the Wangan periodically, and Wangan is rumored to be the next driver of Devil Z.

"Come on, Wangan back yourself up!" The 19 year old Teen on the passenger seat was Itsuka Jinkuro, a classmate of Wangan that is only interested in girls.

"Itsuka! You know this Subaru isn't meant for things like this!" Wangan argued with Itsuka.

"Ah, come on, man! If you don't act cool, you'll never get a girl!" Itsuka fired back

"Hmph!" Wangan is really annoyed at Itsuka. Ever since they became friends, Itsuka has been trying to find a girlfriend to Wangan even though he did not want one.

Although he was interested in someone.

(Play here: "Who" from the Wangan Midnight OST)

Suddenly, they hear a car engine roar behind them.

"Hey. Do you hear that?" One of the girls said.

"Yeah. That sounds like a very powerful engine!" Itsuka said. "What is it? V8? Inline 4?"

"No." Wangan said while looking at the mirror. "It's an L28. And not just any L28."

In the mirror, there was a Bright Yellow 350Z

"It's THAT L28." Wangan said with more importance. When Itsuka looked at his Rear-view Mirror, he saw it.

"No way! It's her!" He said.

" **ANGEL Z!** "

Wangan's Subaru Impreza and Angel Z started speeding through the Wangan-Sen speeding up to 220 KM/H, after a bridge, the 350Z started flashing its lights.

"What!? Angel Z is challenging you!?" Itsuka said "But its engine is said to be just as powerful as Devil Z! Don't do it, Wangan!"

"Sorry, Itsuka, but you know me..." Wangan said before stepping on the throttle "I NEVER turn down a challenge!"

Wangan's Subaru started pulling a little away from the 350Z, but it's not enough, since the 350Z has a lot more than just power. The 350Z easily pulls side-by-side of the Subaru.

Wangan looks to his left side to check who the driver is, but it's met with a face covered by a very Big Blonde hair. Still, he knows who it is.

"Hey... Isn't that..." Wangan started, but was interrupted by Itsuka.

"No way! That's Katekaya Himari!" Itsuka said "The famous Japanese Model!"

(A/N: I created Himari thinking about Reina. Since Reina is also a model.)

"THE Himari!?" one of the girls said "That sexy model!?"

 _Sexy?_ Wangan thought, he did one more look at the girl on the 350Z by his side, but he caught her also looking at him. It was then that he saw her yellow eye and immediately felt himself locked on them.

 _That eye..._ He thought _It feels so appealing... I want to look on them forever..._

Meanwhile, the girl of the 350Z, Himari, was having almost the same thoughts about him.

 _That boy..._ She was thinking _He's simply captivating... I wonder if he's really "The Next One"..._

Wangan finally stopped looking at the girl's eyes and looked forward, speeding up to 240 KM/H.

"OK... 6900 RPM... 7000... 7500... Shift up!" Wangan was focusing on the road and the Tachometer to get the Perfect Shifts, then changed the car to 5th gear. Meanwhile, Himari was still on the 4th gear, and kept speeding up.

"7750... 8000 RPM!" She was also focusing, then shifted to 5th gear when the car reached 8000 RPM, making it faster than the Subaru. Wangan gasped when he saw the 350Z floor ahead almost like it was warping.

 _It was like going from point to point instantly! It warped ahead!_ He thought, but kept his foot on the throttle, now having the same speed of the 350Z: 300 KM/H.

 _It's foolish to battle against a car like that... But this is a once in a lifetime chance... I can't back down!_ He thought before stepping further on the throttle, then changing to 6th gear, catching up to the 350Z.

 _Angel Z... You may be faster than me... But I won't give up!_ He thought with determination _I will catch up to you until the very end!_

The girl on the 350Z was admiring the determination of Wangan even though he knew he would lose. She just changed the car's gear to 6th and warped ahead again, pulling away from the Subaru.

"Wow... She is fast!" One of the girls said.

"Yeah, she is." Wangan said "But at least I tried to catch up..."

"You're a crazy one, Wangan... Maybe that's why your dad gave you the name of the Expressway..." Itsuka commented

"Hahaha! Maybe, Itsuka..." Wangan said "Maybe..."

* * *

 _2 Days Later..._

* * *

The Shuto Expressway has been having heavier police patrols because of the street racing that happens at night. But most of the time, the racers are not caught by the cops because of how fast the cars were.

But the cops only fear three cars that ride on the Expressway: BlackBird, Angel Z, and the Subaru WRX STi of Wangan. Wangan's Subaru is almost as fast as BlackBird that people are calling it "The Demon Subaru", akin to "The Devil Z".

But Wangan knows his Subaru is no match to Devil Z.

Wangan is on school right now with Itsuka. It was lunch time.

"Seriously, that race the day before yesterday was crazy." Itsuka was talking with Wangan about the race with Angel Z "But how were you able to almost keep up with Angel Z?

"I don't know myself, Itsuka." Wangan said "It was like Angel Z wanted me to catch up... Then it just warped away..."

While they were talking, they saw a Black Porsche 964 Turbo cruise by the school at only 30 KM/H. It was Wangan's childhood friend, Kuesu.

The new BlackBird.

"Ah!" Wangan noticed the Porsche and waved at it. The girl inside the Porsche saw Wangan and she parked the car.

"WHAT!?" Itsuka was shocked "You KNOW BlackBird, Wangan!?"

"Of course I do." Wangan said before turning his head back to the girl that was getting out of the car.

"She's my childhood friend!"

Itsuka just went mouth agape at the affirmation, then he heard the girl:

"Wangan-Kun!" The girl, after saying that, ran to Wangan and tackle-hugged him. The girl had a long Black Pony-tail.

 _It's definitely BlackBird!_ Itsuka thought _But her being a friend of Wangan's!?_

"How are you doing? Did you get a new top speed?" The girl was now talking with Wangan.

"More or less. The WRX STi can now go to 321 KM/H, but it's still not enough to catch you."

"You know I would always let you keep up with me!" Itsuka just had to get between Wangan and Kuesu at that moment.

"Chotto Mateo! (Wait just a second!)" He said "You would NEVER let anyone catch up to you, BlackBird! Why Wangan!?" Kuesu felt a little shocked at Itsuka, but Wangan did a Karate chop on his head.

"Don't be stupid in front of someone you admire, Itsuka." Wangan said "Just let her. If that's her style, it's okay with me!"

"But Wangan, you know how her father is!" Itsuka said "BlackBird would never let anyone keep up with him!"

Itsuka was right on a point though, Kuesu's full name is Tatsuya Kuesu, she is the daughter of the past BlackBird, Tatsuya Shima, and Asakura Eriko, his girlfriend.

"Well... Me and Wangan can't deny that I wouldn't let just anyone keep up with me." Kuesu said "But I am NOT my father!" Itsuka stumbled back after Kuesu almost threatened him. "Wangan is a special case... We don't even battle, we just drive together until a certain point and either me or Wangan fade from each other's view..."

Itsuka just kept quiet at Kuesu's story. Until Wangan asked Kuesu if they could have a little Rendevous at Wangan at night. She accepted, but Itsuka protested, wanting to go with Wangan, but Wangan refused.

"Sorry Itsuka, but it's a private battle." He said.

* * *

And so, at night, Wangan got in the Subaru and waited Kuesu at the entrance to Wangan. After a couple of minutes, The Black Porsche 964 Turbo appeared and pulled over close to the Subaru.

"So, we ready?" Kuesu said to Wangan.

"Sure. Let's go." Wangan confirmed.

The next moment, Wangan and Kuesu were speeding through the Expressway at 240 KM/H, each car was side-by-side, almost like they were cruising together. While they were speeding through the Expressway, the passed a Nissan Skyline R34 that belonged to the police, the R34 started giving chase, trying to catch up to the Subaru and Porsche.

"Hm?" Both Wangan and Kuesu looked on their rear-view mirror and saw the R34 Cop car chasing them.

(A/N: That cop car's driver will belong to an Arc later on this story.)

"R34?" Kuesu said, then looked to her side at Wangan; Wangan just smiled at her and they stepped on the throttle, pulling away from the Cop Car. Suddenly, a car pulled over beside the Skyline.

It was the Yellow 350Z.

"Kuesu!" Wangan called her.

"I know. Angel Z. I saw the car, too" Kuesu said, looking at the side mirror. The L28 of the 350Z roared from behind them, the Cop Car gave up on the chase, but the 350Z was now beside the Subaru and Porsche.

"Should we challenge her?" Kuesu asked, she also knew Angel Z's driver was a girl.

"No. I can tell that she has no intention of racing." Wangan said. Coincidentally, the 350Z started changing lanes into another road. "She's going to stop for some fuel and then go back to where she lives."

"..." Kuesu was worried about Angel Z. It was a very serious rival, just like Devil Z.

* * *

"Sometimes I think I'm not fast enough..." Kuesu randomly commented. Wangan started hearing her thoughts "...Am I really worthy of the title of BlackBird? Can I really be Wangan's fastest racer?"

Wangan was worried about Kuesu, she is the very Top Ranked Racer of the Shuto Expressway, but she never gets enough.

Just like her father...

"Do you remember your father's racing stories?" Wangan asked her.

"...Yes..." Kuesu said "He always said he had someone he raced on the Wangan not only as a rival, but as a very good friend..." Wangan started hearing some of the stories Shima told his daughter.

"The man Dad raced was called... Asakura Akio..."

(Images of the Devil Z and BlackBird racing now flow through the screen, while this changes to Kuesu's POV)

Dad always liked to be the fastest on the Expressway, but one day, this man that had the same name as Mom's brother started racing on the Wangan with Devil Z. Dad beat the man and Devil Z three times on the road. But after the death and return of Devil Z, he couldn't win against it anymore.

But Dad never gave up, he kept upgrading the car, making it faster, lighter... But every kind of upgrade that Dad did, that man had some kind of way to make the Devil Z have better upgrades.

And so, after a race where he battled Devil Z and a Heavily tuned RX-7 FC3S, he considered that man his greatest rival, but also his best friend.

* * *

 _20 years ago..._

* * *

Devil Z was parked beside the Highway where Akio was getting a drink; then, BlackBird appeared and parked beside the S30Z, Akio saw it, then Shima got out of the car.

"Can we talk?" Shima said, Akio just smiled. Next thing, Akio and Shima were leaning onto the fence that separated their stop from the highway.

"We've been racing each other for two years now. Devil Z and BlackBird never have any problems since the battle against Kijima's FC3S."

"Soo-ne." Akio was really a little confused what Shima wanted to talk to him.

"Well, I'm starting to think the soul of the Akio I knew was passed to you thanks to this car..." Shima affirmed "If you didn't rescue it, I wouldn't have noticed that..."

Akio just stood there, silenced as to what Tatsuya Shima was saying.

* * *

It was after that talk they had that dad could be-friend that young man who drove Devil Z...

(POV returns to normal)

"So. Be like your dad. Never give up." Wangan said, catching Kuesu's attention "Who knows? Sure, maybe you're not fast enough, but you can at least try to be at the same speed, like you do to me when I drive the Subaru."

That made Kuesu smile and have a little bit more of confidence on herself and her Porsche.

Meanwhile on the Wangan, a Grey Aston Martin DB5 was running on the Wangan at 300 KM/H. It was an outsider from England.

And that outsider is looking for someone... Or Something...

* * *

 _See? Very different? Devil Z did not appear here because it will appear later._


End file.
